An Evening of Desire
by authors-anonymous
Summary: Kirk is allergic to most green vegetables. He has a curfew. He used to work on an 'adult' magazine. And he's on a date with Lorelai. Oh, the possibilities.{Editted&Proud} [COMPLETED]
1. Preperation K

An Evening of Desire (re-editted version)  
  
---  
  
Lorelai rubbed her hands together nervously. She hadn't been on a date since her near-reunion with Christopher, and she wasn't quite sure how to act. 'Just relax!' Rory had told her before she closed her bedroom door in Lorelai's face.  
  
"Just relax" Lorelai mocked under her breathe. "Easy for you to say. You're not going out with someone you're going to have to see everyday for the rest of your life!" Sighing, she turned back to the door and began to pound.  
  
Rory swung open her door, thick book in hand. "What?"  
  
"I need help!" Lorelai whined, her lower lip trembling.  
  
Prying her mother's fingers from the door, Rory ignored her pout. "Mom. You don't need my help. You don't need Madonna's help. You are a dating queen. No, make that goddess." Rory continued to ramble, still struggling to unhinge Lorelai. "You are a dating goddess! Men fall at your feet, feed you grapes-" she succeeded, and tried to close the door again.  
  
"No! Don't you dare shut that door in my face! Is this the way you treat your mother, the reason you are on this earth, the person who sheltered you from the elements, the women who spent 16 hours in labor, just for you? No! I didn't think so!"  
  
Rory relented. "Go get dressed, and I'll do your hair, how about that?"  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" Lorelai cried, reverting back to whining.  
  
Giving up, Rory opened her door and Lorelai barreled in. "You have thousands of things! Go choose one!" said Rory harshly, and flopping down on her bed, began to read.  
  
"That's the problem!" Lorelai said, grabbing Rory's book and tossing it on the floor. "If I didn't have so many things, I wouldn't be having such a hard time choosing! If I lived in a box, I wouldn't have any difficulties. Hell, I'd be ready to go out in minutes. Some lip gloss and I'm off!"  
  
"I highly doubt you would have lip gloss if you lived in a box" Rory deadpanned, reaching down for her book.  
  
"How can you say that? I'm sure the box people have glossing needs!" Lorelai moved between the book and her daughter.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Okay, focus. Which dress should I wear? Or should I go for a skirt?"  
  
"I don't know," the younger Gilmore said, reaching around Lorelai's legs.  
  
"Rory, pay attention!" she said, kicking the ill-fated book away from Rory's grasping hands.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said indignantly. "Fine," she sighed, "where's he taking you?"  
  
Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed. "I have no idea. Somewhere close. He has to be home by nine thirty."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Curfew."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Hi, the man lives with his mother!"  
  
"Huh." Rory shook her head.  
  
"So, what should I wear?"  
  
"Something sorta casual."  
  
"Sorta? Meaning what?"  
  
"How about that purpley-black dress you have with those strappy sandals?"  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit..."  
  
"Slutty?" Rory supplied, smirking.  
  
"I was going for revealing."  
  
"And when has that ever bothered you before?" asked Rory, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"When it comes to Kirk! Do I really want him looking down my cleavage all night long?"  
  
"It's Kirk! I'm sure he'd be a perfect gentleman. Besides, he has to be home by nine thirty, so it's hardly all night."  
  
"Quiet you. How about the orange dress with my jean jacket?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Levi's one."  
  
"It's at the dry cleaner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You got mustard all over it, remember?"  
  
"Damn hot dog vender."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "It was hardly his fault. He missed."  
  
"If he hadn't been staring at my legs he would have aimed right."  
  
"Weren't you wearing the orange dress?"  
  
"Huh. I think you're right."  
  
"Nix it."  
  
"How about the red-"  
  
Rory cut her off. "Tight in all the wrong places."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The infamous algoid incident of '94," stated Rory, eyes wide.  
  
Lorelai shuddered. "Good thinking. The blue one?"  
  
"Light or dark?" asked Rory, who had started to brush Lorelai's hair.  
  
"I don't know. Oh, how about a skirt?"  
  
"That works."  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Liar. How about my flippy skirt with the ruffley shirt?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Not too conservative, not too slutty. But I hear he likes 'em that way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He reads dirty magazines!"  
  
"Okay," Rory said, obviously disgusted, "way too much information. There, you're knot free."  
  
"Finally. That's the last time I use that stupid candy cane shampoo."  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea to buy a shampoo because of the smell."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Lorelai stood up. "Do you think he'll take me out for tuna?"  
  
"I don't know. And neither will you unless you go get ready right now!" Rory said, ushering Lorelai out of her room.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Lorelai said, and walked lethargically up the stairs. Tonight promised to be interesting.  
  
--- 


	2. Almost out!

---  
  
As Lorelai was getting dressed, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mom! He's here!" called Rory, who had painfully retrieved her book from under her dresser, and was now sprawled on the couch.  
  
"Who?" called Lorelai from the depths of her closet.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Santa Clause."  
  
"Then tell him that I want a pony."  
  
"Or you could tell him yourself," suggested Rory, returning to her book.  
  
"Offspring-" Lorelai started, wailing pitifully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Roryyy-"  
  
"No. Absolutely not. He's your date, it's your problem."  
  
"Why is he on time? What kind of man is ever on time?" asked Lorelai, poking her head out of the door momentarily. "Other than Max of course, but Max was an exception..."  
  
"Mom! Kirk is outside!" Rory harangued, seeing the state of undress her mother was in. "Come on woman! Get your act together! I'm not going to answer the door!"  
  
"You have to! I'm not ready!"  
  
"Whose fault is that? It's 6:30."  
  
"Rory, I am your Mother, and that gives me the right to tell you to answer the door!"  
  
"No way. Just put on your shirt, skip the pantyhose and get down here!"  
  
"Rory...I am your mother, and I-" Lorelai started.  
  
"Tick tock..." said Rory, turning away.  
  
"Please! I'll be your best friend!"  
  
"You already are."  
  
"I'll give you twenty bucks!" Lorelai bribed.  
  
"Hmmm...that's okay."  
  
"Just think about all the cigarettes and dirty magazines you can buy with a crisp twenty!"  
  
Before Rory could reply, the doorbell rang twice in succession. Lorelai pouted at Rory.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Rory said, over the doorbell. "Jeez, I'm coming!" she said angrily to the door before she opened it. She heard Lorelai's door close. Taking a deep breathe and forcing a smile on her face, Rory pulled the door open. "Hi there Kirk!"  
  
"Oh, hello Rory." Kirk stepped in nervously. "Your doorbell seems to be broken."  
  
"Oh, yes. I've been meaning to get that fixed." The two stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh, come in Kirk. Mom's still getting ready..." He stood rooted to the spot. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay. Something to drink?"  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind a soda and tonic if you have one."  
  
"Uh- no sorry."  
  
"Do you have club soda?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Orange juice?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Now that I can do." Rory turned and walked into the kitchen, Kirk on her heels.  
  
"Bottled?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Drats." Kirk sat down at the table and twiddled his thumbs, glancing around as if he expected Lorelai to melt in from the shadows.  
  
"So Kirk," Rory tried, handing him a glass of water, "you look nice."  
  
"Thank you. I rented the suit from a Hartford tuxedo shop."  
  
"Well it's very nice. Interesting tie. I never pictured you as a Winnie-the- Pooh sort of guy."  
  
"It's one of my passions. I can imitate every character from the movie. Would you like to hear?"  
  
"Maybe another time," Rory said, and heartily wished she hadn't opened the door for him. Silence filled the room. "So, have you read the book?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"Winnie-the-Pooh."  
  
"No, it was a movie."  
  
Rory blinked, not sure she had understood. "But it was a book first."  
  
Kirk ignored her and glanced at his watch. "I did say 6:30, didn't I? I could have sworn-"  
  
"No, you did say 6:30, but Lorelai is always late."  
  
"I just hope they keep our table..."  
  
"Where are you taking her?" asked Rory, her interest piqued.  
  
Kirk glanced around again, and then leaned forward. "Al's Pancake World," he whispered, "they're saving us a table in the corner. With a candle."  
  
"That's certainly...romantic..." Rory said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Rory, could you come up here for a minute?" Lorelai called from upstairs. Kirk jumped.  
  
"I'll be right back. Just stay here and...don't touch anything..." Rory instructed.  
  
Inside Lorelai's room, clothes were heaped into piles on the floor and bed.  
  
"Oh good, you're here." Lorelai pulled Rory into the room and shut the door. "What's he wearing?"  
  
"What happened to flippy shirt and ruffly skirt?" asked Rory looking at the piles of discarded clothing.  
  
"Other way around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It just...it didn't work. So, what's he wearing?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. Get dressed. He's getting antsy."  
  
"Where's he taking me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. I think it's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Okay, you're right. But it's true that I hate some surprises."  
  
"Only bad ones."  
  
"Well is it a bad one?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"It depends if you're an optimist or not."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Lorelai said, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Don't worry. Just get dressed and go. You're going out with him because of 'him' not because of where he's taking you. Right?"  
  
"Right...so flippy skirt?"  
  
"I'd go for tight black jeans."  
  
"Oh no. Really?"  
  
"And a tank top."  
  
"Oh god. My world is ending." Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand to her forehead.  
  
"It's not that bad. There will be candles."  
  
"Candles? That's good..."  
  
"I might suggest that you bring your own matches though. Just in case."  
  
"Oh my god..." Lorelai sank further down onto her bed. "Rory, tell him I'm sick. With acute pneumonia."  
  
"No. You are going to face this. Otherwise you're going to regret this for the rest of your life."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you will." replied Rory definitely. "Hurry up. I think I smell smoke."  
  
"Well at least that means there'll be matches..."Lorelai said to the closed door. "Okay, where are my jeans...?" 


	3. May I present

---  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen. "Kirk, my mom will be...Kirk? Where are you?" called Rory anxiously. She walked around, looking under the table and peeked into her bedroom before she saw him sitting in the living room, reading a magazine.  
  
"Kirk?"  
  
"Is your mother...?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not right yet. She'll be out in a minute. So, what are you reading?" asked Rory, sitting next to Kirk on the couch.  
  
Kirk cleared his throat. "Jane. I found it on the coffee table. It has a good layout."  
  
"Yes, of all the young lady magazines, I do think that Jane has the best layout," Rory replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I used to work for a magazine," he said, a touch of pride in his voice.  
  
"Really? That's cool. Which one?" asked Rory, trying to pry 'Jane' out of Kirk's hands without him noticing.  
  
"Well..."Kirk coughed, and looked a bit embarrassed. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Also a good magazine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seventeen, it also has a good layout- oh, you're seventeen. I understand. I'll tell you in a year."  
  
"A year?"  
  
"You'll be eighteen next year," Kirk stated, and comprehension dawned on the younger Gilmore girl. "Is your mother ready yet?" he asked, not noticing Rory's acutely embarrassed look.  
  
"Should I go check?" asked Rory, who jumped up and practically ran up the stairs before he could reply. "Mom? Where are you?" called Rory, once inside her mother's bedroom. "Mom?"  
  
"Under here!" whispered Lorelai, who appeared to be buried under a large pile of clothing.  
  
"Mom? Come out!" Rory said, digging through the clothes.  
  
"Is he gone yet?"  
  
"Is who gone yet?"  
  
"You know who. Bat boy downstairs."  
  
"Huh. Um, yeah, he just left."  
  
Lorelai bolted upright. "He's gone?"  
  
"Do you want him to be gone?" Rory asked as she unburied her mother, dropping all the clothes on the already covered floor.  
  
"No, I guess not. I mean, I said yes to him for a reason. He's sweet, and sorta cute if you're into the whole 'I'm-a-hitch-hiker-with-a-long-rope-in- my-backpack-useful-for-climbing-mountains -and-strangling-people-to-death' look. I can't believe he left...I'm an awful person. Plain awful. Oh Rory, I wish he hadn't left..."  
  
"Well, at least you learned something. Now get dressed."  
  
"Why? I have nothing to get dressed for!" Lorelai said, tearing up.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Good thing he's still downstairs."  
  
"Ah! You liar!" Lorelai proclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" challenged Rory, smiling at Lorelai's reaction.  
  
"I'm...I'm going to make you go downstairs and keep Kirk company."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Rory gasped. Surveying the floor, she added "I don't think you have one single thing still hanging in your closet."  
  
"Don't exaggerate my dear. I'm sure there are plenty of things still in there."  
  
"Let's just see, shall we?" asked Rory, as she waded over. "One."  
  
"What?" Lorelai said disbelieving and waded up to the closet to look over Rory's shoulder.  
  
"One. One outfit left. And I think you should wear it."  
  
"Process of elimination?" asked Lorelai as she pulled out a pastel sundress.  
  
"No, not at all. I think it's perfect!" Rory said earnestly.  
  
"Rory, no offence, but I think all of the Kirk fumes have gone to your head."  
  
"Kirk fumes?"  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I?" she responded irritably, looking at the discarded clothes.  
  
"Kirk doesn't have a fume!" said Rory as she took the dress off the hanger and handed it to Lorelai. "He has a slight odor, but no fumes that I could detect."  
  
"Hey, don't-"  
  
"Mom, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Do I want to know?" asked Lorelai, who shimmied into the dress quickly.  
  
"Seven-twelve."  
  
"Making me..."  
  
"Nearly an hour late. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't keep your table."  
  
"Who? Who won't keep our table?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you'll have to find out for yourself."  
  
"That's no fun! Rory! Tell me!"  
  
"Mom. The man of your possible dreams is pacing downstairs. Don't forget, you have to have him home by nine thirty. I'd make your time last while you can."  
  
In reply, Lorelai hit Rory with a pillow. She sighed. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
"Good. Now get!"  
  
"Go on," Lorelai coached, pushing her eldest towards the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to announce me!"  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to announce you."  
  
"Rory, you have to announce me. It's the law." Rory looked at her doubtfully. "Yes, it is. Provisional government. Section-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Rory opened the door (with a bit of difficulty) and stood at the top of the stairs. Clearing her throat, Kirk looked up nervously. "May I present to you...Ms. Gilmore."  
  
--- 


	4. The Long Walk

---  
  
As Rory finished uttering the words, Lorelai emerged from her room.  
  
"Kirk I'm sorry I..." Lorelai trailed off, taking in his suit and slightly unusual tie.  
  
"Lorelai, I-" Kirk started, standing up quickly. "...you...you..."  
  
"Oh my god," Lorelai whispered to Rory as she brushed past her.  
  
"Be nice," Rory whispered back, and barely managed to stifle a giggle.  
  
"...you...look...you look..."  
  
"Are you ready to go Kirk?" asked Lorelai, trying desperately to control her sniggers.  
  
"Amazing!" Kirk managed to get out. He cleared his throat. "I would love to."  
  
Lorelai smiled and called to Rory, "Okay sweetie, I'm going now. Don't wait up."  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably be in bed by about eight thirty!" Rory called back.  
  
"Isn't that kind of late Lorelai?" asked Kirk, once out of earshot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eight thirty. Mother made me go to bed at eight until I was twenty four."  
  
"Well, it's a weekend." Lorelai said, as she pulled the door closed. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I took the liberty of asking around, to find out what kind of food you liked,"  
  
"How thoughtful!" Lorelai interjected.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tonight to be perfect," Kirk said, and blushed. "So we're going to Al's."  
  
This caught Lorelai off guard. "What?"  
  
"Al's. Al's Pancake World. You like it there, right?"  
  
"Umm...yeah. I love Al's."  
  
Kirk looked at his watch. "Drats. We're really late. I hope he kept our table."  
  
"I'm sure he did," Lorelai responded, sighing. "Should we walk or drive?"  
  
"Uh...let's walk." Kirk replied, slightly embarrassed. "I can't drive."  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai, looking at him. "You never learned to drive?"  
  
"No, my Mother wouldn't let me. She said it was too dangerous."  
  
"Weren't you a mechanic last year?"  
  
"Yes. I worked with Gypsy."  
  
"You were a mechanic, yet you couldn't drive. Huh." Lorelai mused.  
  
"Yes. It's alright though, because I couldn't afford a car."  
  
"Don't you have any savings or anything? You work at so many places, you must have quite a bit by now."  
  
"Mother felt that lessons were more important."  
  
"Lessons?" asked Lorelai, looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"Yes. Dance lessons..." Kirk replied.  
  
"You took dance lessons?"  
  
"Take actually."  
  
"Kirk, I never knew you take dance lessons!" Lorelai exclaimed. "No wonder you won-"  
  
"Yes, well, I don't like to speak of my wins. Of which there have been many," he added pompously.  
  
"What kind of dance lessons do you take?"  
  
"Oh, everything. Swing, square, line, ballet, tap, jazz, modern..."  
  
"Wow!" Lorelai said aloud. 'Rory's gonna love this!' she thought.  
  
"Lorelai, I have something to tell you..." Kirk said, and looked into her face.  
  
Lorelai froze. "Yes Kirk?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" asked Lorelai confused.  
  
"For...for going out with me. I know it must be intimidating."  
  
Lorelai blinked. "Sorry, what's intimidating?"  
  
"Going out with me. I know you're a feminist, and-"  
  
"Who told you that I'm a feminist?" she asked, slightly peeved at the turn of events.  
  
"Oh, Emily."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lorelai gasped, and stopped walking. "Emily who?"  
  
"Emily Gilmore. Your mother..." Kirk replied, straight faced.  
  
"You talked to my mother?" Lorelai asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I told Luke that I was going to ask you out, and he told me that I should check with your parents first, so I asked Patty for the number and..."  
  
"Huh." Lorelai cut him off. "Well, what did my mother say?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, she said it was fine with her, but you are still having trouble with relationships, and I shouldn't be too offended if you leave part way through the date or..."  
  
"Yup, that sounds like Emily." Lorelai sighed. "Oh look, there's Al's," she said, glad for a distraction. She would deal with Emily Gilmore later.  
  
Kirk offered Lorelai his arm, and together they crossed the street.  
  
--- 


	5. Allergies, et al

--- "That's strange..." Kirk muttered, pulling on the door. Lorelai was standing on the curb, arms crossed, looking slightly (but only slightly) put out. Kirk pulled the door handle. Then pushed. Then pulled. Repeat.  
  
"I don't think that anyone's in there, Kirk" Lorelai said.  
  
"That's impossible!" Kirk replied, without taking his eyes from the window. "Al's is open seven days a week, except for every third Thursday of every month!"  
  
"Well, maybe something happened to Al...?" Lorelai suggested, and pulled her coat closer to her shoulders. While she wasn't denying her slight attraction to Kirk, she didn't want the whole town to see the two on a Saturday night, standing outside of Al's Pancake World.  
  
"No, that's impossible!" Kirk declared for the second time that evening. He pressed his face into the glass. Lorelai glanced at her watch. 7:59. "Hey!"  
  
"Uh, yes Kirk?"  
  
"I think I saw some movement in the back!" Kirk knocked on the window "Hello? Hello.? Is anyone in there?"  
  
Lorelai waited patiently for a few moments. "I don't think anyone's in there Kirk." He sighed and turned away from the window.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelai. I-" he sniffed, "...I just...I wanted it to be per-"  
  
"I know. But it still can be. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry!" Lorelai said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to order a pizza or something?"  
  
"I would love to Lorelai."  
  
"Great!" she replied, with somewhat false enthusiasm. "My house or yours?"  
  
"I don't think you're ready to meet my Mother" Kirk stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Alright, my house it is! So, what do you like on your pizza?" she asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Fresh tomatoes."  
  
"Ooh, there's this really good pepperoni one with-"  
  
"Only fresh tomatoes" Kirk said stiffly.  
  
"Uh...alright. We could get that cheesy crust kind, that'd probably be-"  
  
"Lorelai, there's something I should tell you..." Kirk interrupted. "I'm allergic to cheese."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. We could-"  
  
"And mushrooms."  
  
"So-"  
  
"Most green vegetables too."  
  
"That's-"  
  
"And tomato sauce."  
  
"But you wanted fresh-"  
  
"It's the way it's made. My stomach can't stand it. I get these weird contractions, and all of a sudden I have to go the bathroom and-"  
  
"Okay, how about we nix the pizza idea then?" Lorelai suggested quickly. Even though she hadn't heard the story yet, she didn't fancy loosing her appetite. For the next three weeks. As it was, Kirk's stomach contractions were making her feel a little queasy. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"  
  
"I have an idea!" Kirk said after a moment of silent pondering. "Luke's Diner."  
  
Lorelai faltered. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Luke's! And he'll probably give us a corner table and perhaps a candle..." as Kirk chatted on happily, Lorelai's heart sank. It was one thing going on a date with Kirk, but going on a date with Kirk at Luke's Diner was sure to be a horrific experience. Half-heartedly she grunted whenever Kirk paused, and wished she hadn't let Rory talk her into the sundress. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Actually, it wasn't. It was eight minutes past eight.  
  
--- 


	6. All About Kirk

---  
  
Jess looked up when he heard the door opening. He usually never cared who came and went in the diner- after all, he was just an employee- but Luke had asked him to keep an eye on things while he was working upstairs. Not that he usually cared what Luke asked him to do. So maybe it was his conscious that made him look up, or perhaps fate, or even a stiff neck from reading behind the counter for too long, but for whatever reason, Jess looked up when he heard the door opening. And boy was he glad he did.  
  
Kirk held the door for Lorelai. Had she not been so preoccupied with the inevitable (ie: Luke) she would have noticed Kirk's chivalry, perhaps even smiled at him. But no, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was too preoccupied with Luke's reaction.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get that table!" Kirk said, pointing to the corner table as he darted past the townsfolk who had just vacated it. "Lorelai, over here!" Kirk called loudly, and waved his arms.  
  
Lorelai put her head down and opened a menu to hide behind. Jess smirked and walked over to wipe down the table.  
  
"Lorelai...Kirk..." he greeted them. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Luke?" he asked, directing his question at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, I'd like an iced tea please," Kirk said, oblivious to Jess's comment. "Would you like anything Lorelai?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Coffee. Lots. Thanks." Lorelai said through gritted teeth, and closed the menu, putting it down between herself and Kirk. "So, Kirk..."  
  
"Lorelai." Kirk sighed. "This is great, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It is." Lorelai replied, looking around the diner casually. Luke wasn't in sight. "So, tell me about yourself."  
  
While Kirk was telling Lorelai about his family history (he really did have twelve brothers and sisters, although he was the only one who still lived at home), the coffee arrived. Lorelai drained the entire cup in one fell swoop, and demanded another.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Lorelai called to Jess, cutting off Kirk as he was describing his childhood dreams, "do you think we could order any time soon?"  
  
"Hold your horses!" he called back, and returned to his book. Lorelai sighed, and was so busy staring at a spot above Kirk's head that she didn't notice Luke standing by their table.  
  
"So, what can I get you two?" Luke asked, grinning toothily down on them.  
  
Lorelai jumped, and noticed Luke's eyes were twinkling. "Uh, I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and extra gravy."  
  
"Right-o..."Luke said, writing down her order as slowly as he could. This was just too good to be true. "Kirk? What can I get ya, buddy?"  
  
"I'll have a ham on rye. No cheese."  
  
"Of course. And would you like that in squares or triangles?" Luke smirked at Lorelai, who scowled back.  
  
"Could you do half and half today?"  
  
"Anything for the Romeo of the day!" Luke proclaimed, and chuckled, looking back and forth at Lorelai and Kirk. "Okay, I'll just be going then..." Luke turned around and barely made it to the back before he burst out laughing. Lorelai glared in his direction, but Kirk was too devoted to Lorelai to notice.  
  
"Lorelai, I was wondering..."Kirk started, "I mean, I know it's too early to tell, but..." he cleared his throat loudly, "if, umm...you would go out with me again. Sometime in the future. Not this week, because you probably have plans, but maybe-"  
  
"We'll see," she said briskly. "So, why don't you finish telling me about your...uh...dreams."  
  
"Oh, great! When I turned six..." Kirk prattled on and on and on. He didn't just talk about his childhood dreams either. He progressed from five to twelve, and then began his teenage dreams, his teenage life, his teenage relationships (of which there weren't many). By the time the food arrived (carried by Jess, noted Lorelai) Kirk had told her about his school hood problems, as well as his aspirations to be a dentist.  
  
"So, Lorelai," Kirk said later that evening, "I don't know much about you."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said, shrugging. "There isn't much. I moved here when I was sixteen, I work at the Inn, I have a daughter named Rory...that's about it."  
  
"Oh, there must be more!" Kirk said as he cut up the remains of his sandwich into bite-size pieces. "What about your family? Your Mother and Father live in Hartford, don't they?"  
  
Lorelai smiled tightly at Kirk, "Yes."  
  
"Do you see them often?"  
  
"Every Friday," Lorelai said, scowling into her burger. She hadn't bargained for this.  
  
"Yes, your Mother said something about Friday Dinners..."  
  
"Oh, did she?" asked Lorelai, slightly uneasy.  
  
"Yes, she did," Kirk said, remembering the conversation. "She said I was welcome to come to dinner...not this Friday, because they would be in Martha's Vineyard, but next Friday. Then I told her that I couldn't, because I have to take my Mother to bingo on Friday nights, and then she told me that she would arrange something that would suit-"  
  
"She did, huh?" asked Lorelai, slamming down her fork. "Could you excuse me, just a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, Lorelai got up, stormed behind the counter, and practically ran up the stairs into Luke's apartment.  
  
--- 


	7. Oh, That Poor Poor Door

---  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, pulling the office/apartment door open and letting it slam shut behind her, rattling in its frame. "I'm going to kill someone!"  
  
Luke looked up from the crossword puzzle he was doing at the kitchen table and stared at the crazy ranting woman pacing violently in his living room. "Huh."  
  
"No, I really am! You, my mother, Kirk, Jess, that blind man on the corner who always asks me for change.... every one of you!" Lorelai changed her direction. "I would start with you, but seeing as my mother is the first on my list, the police might catch me before I get to Hartford, and then she wouldn't come to the great pain she deserves!" Lorelai spun around, and pointed a long polished finger at Luke. "But don't think that you can escape! Oh no, I know where you live Luke Danes, and when I'm done with Emily Gilmore, you're next. I'll never be able to eat pancakes here again, but Ceaser's never done anything bad to me before! Unlike you! You salad eating coffee hating--!" Lorelai threw up her hands in desperation. "Ugh! I can't even rant properly!" Lorelai collapsed on the couch, her face in her hands.  
  
Luke looked nervously at her shaking shoulders. "Uh, Lorelai...?" he asked, moving tentatively towards her. "Uh..."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him. "I can't do this Luke...I can't..."  
  
"You know Lorelai," Luke chuckled slightly, "I'm not really the kind of person who's good at this. I don't do this very often. I might do it wrong."  
  
Lorelai sighed and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I'll risk it."  
  
"Maybe...maybe you need to do what your heart is telling you...not your head."  
  
Lorelai didn't respond.  
  
"I mean, who cares what I think, or Jess thinks, or the whole crazy town thinks? If you think you want to do this, I think you should be doing it because of yourself, not because of what you think that you think you should do."  
  
"You think?" asked Lorelai, as she pushed her hair behind her ears and stood up. "I think you're right. Thanks Luke."  
  
"No problem..." Luke watched as Lorelai turned to leave. "Uh, Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, turning back around.  
  
"Do you...do you actually like him?" Luke asked, after clearing his throat.  
  
"I-" Lorelai started.  
  
Just then, Jess burst through the door. "LUKE, DIN-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Lorelai. "Whoops, am I interrupting something?" Jess asked impertinently.  
  
"No, nothing..." Luke replied, through clenched teeth. "What do you want?"  
  
"Look, I could just come back later, if you-"  
  
"Jess!" Luke nearly exploded.  
  
"Okay, okay. There's a dinner rush, and you're the man of the hour. Capishe?"  
  
"Get down there!" Luke muttered as the door slammed behind Jess, "Punk."  
  
"So, Luke..." Lorelai said, shaking Luke out of his reverie. "I better get going. I only have like half an hour left."  
  
"Half an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, Kirk has to be home at nine thirty."  
  
"Okay, well you kids have fun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And if I see that blind man, I'll kick him in the shins for you."  
  
--- 


	8. The End! Or Is It?

---  
  
The bill had been sitting on the table for nearly ten minutes, but Kirk seemed oblivious to it. Not that Lorelai minded paying or anything, but...  
  
"My mother is very controlling, but she has her reasons..." Kirk was saying to Lorelai who was trying to do her best to remain interested. "...but then- hmmm..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Lorelai, who snapped out of her Kirk-talking-about-his- childhood-induced-trance.  
  
"My watch stopped, I think..." Kirk said, tapping the face of his watch.  
  
"Hey, um Kirk..." Lorelai said, grasping the opportunity of Kirk's silence. "Do you want to get an ice cream or something?"  
  
"Soy?" asked Kirk, intrigued.  
  
"Uh, sure." Lorelai replied, not sure that there even was such a thing as soy ice cream. She would ask Rory when she went home.  
  
"I'd love to Lorelai..." Kirk looked at her and snatched the bill off the table. "I'm sorry Lorelai," he blurted out quickly, "but I simply can't let you pay. I'm the man and that's just-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kirk!" Lorelai said, trying to calm him down. "I guess it'll be okay this time."  
  
"Alright." Kirk replied stiffly, taking out his wallet. When he had given Jess (who was still smirking) the money at the counter, he and Lorelai walked outside into the night air.  
  
"...but really, I think you should stand up for..." Lorelai was saying as they walked through the town square, ice cream (and soy) cones in hand.  
  
"Lorelai..." Kirk said, stopping to look at her.  
  
"Yes Kirk?" asked Lorelai, also stopping.  
  
"Do you...do you think I could hold your hand?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai smiled, slipping her hand into his.  
  
Lorelai and Kirk had circled the square a few times and eventually stopped to sit in the gazebo. Lorelai (having gotten her hand back) was rolling the napkin between her fingers. Kirk sat next to her, obviously smitten.  
  
"Lorelai, I just wanted to say that this has been one of the greatest nights of my life." Kirk said, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Well Kirk..." Lorelai was saved from answering when Kirk jumped up with a small scream.  
  
"Oh, oh! I'm late! Oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry Lorelai," Kirk said, looking around somewhat wildly as if his mother were about to jump out of the bushes. "I really sorry Lorelai."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kirk," Lorelai said, standing up.  
  
"I meant to walk you home and everything!" Kirk cried.  
  
"It's okay. Next time."  
  
Kirk looked at her hopefully. "Next time?"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, next time." Then Lorelai did something she had never thought that she would ever do. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kirk's startled face. "Good night Kirk." He stood stock still, shocked beyond belief. "Uh...don't want to be late..."  
  
"Oh, right!" Kirk said, colouring from Lorelai's affection. "I've got to go. I'm really sorry about this..." he said, and started to job down the gazebo stairs. "Lorelai," Kirk said, turning around.  
  
"Yeah Kirk?"  
  
"I'll call you." With that he was off.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Lorelai said softly.  
  
---  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelai called out, dropping her bag and coat on the couch. Rory came padding out of the kitchen with an opened tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other.  
  
"How was it?" asked Rory, seating herself on the couch next to Lorelai. "How was dinner?"  
  
"Humiliating."  
  
"What, why?" asked Rory, and offered Lorelai the spoon.  
  
"Well, Luke completely-"  
  
"Wait a second," Rory interrupted. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Al's was closed."  
  
"Kirk must have been upset."  
  
"Yeah, but I cheered him up."  
  
"I'll bet you did," Rory said, giggling.  
  
"Quiet you. Anyway, I learnt a lot about him. It was fun."  
  
"Is it true that he has 12 brothers and sisters?" asked Rory, shoving a hunk of the sugary goodness into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah. And he's allergic to everything."  
  
"Wow...poor guy."  
  
"He had SOY ice cream."  
  
"There's soy ice cream?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Poor soy ice cream. He's probably the only one in the whole town who eats it. It just sits there, watching all of the other flavours get picked and he has to wait and wait and-"  
  
"So? Are you going to go out again?" asked Rory impatiently.  
  
"I dunno. He said he'd call."  
  
"Do you think he will?"  
  
"If he's a typical male, probably not."  
  
"But since he's Kirk..." Rory prompted.  
  
"Well-" Lorelai was interrupted by the ringing phone.  
  
"I'm going to be in my room if you want me," Rory said smugly to her dumfounded mother. "Good night."  
  
- FIN - 


End file.
